First Times
by Kiyami
Summary: Fuji and the other regulars look back at their kindergarten years with his old photo album. The Golden Pair remember their childhood years together and how their, at first uneasy, relationship came to be.[AU Golden Pair Chibi Regulars]


**First Times**

**He saw, I saw**

**Kiyami: Beware, fluff and general hyperactive kids up ahead.**

**I've had this idea for a while. I really wanted to write something involving their childhood and I couldn't help making it Golden Pair.**

**I stuck Fuji in there after experiencing a "unique" moment with my imagination.**

**No plot except to develop the relationship between the Golden Pair. Every chapter is going to be random, everyday, little kid adventures (With Eiji hyperactive as can be…)**

**Pairings: Golden Pair (Maybe some others...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.**

**--- **

_The first time I saw him, I regretted ever agreeing to the move._

_The first time I saw him, I was overjoyed…and on a caffeine high nya._

_The first time I saw them, I just had to get my camera._

_--- _

Fuji looked through the old photo albums his sister and he had put together when Fuji had just entered kindergarten. His love for photography had just begun around that time. His smile widened with each picture showing smaller versions of the Seigaku regulars. One picture that truly caught his eyes was the one with Oishi, Eiji, and him. They were by the beach with Oishi blushing, Eiji grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself, and the camera capturing the back of Fuji's head as he had not made it in time to pose before the timer went off. 

"Eiji, look at this." Fuji offered the beach photo to Eiji who eagerly grabbed it, "Remember this?"

---

"Syuichirou, could you bring in the boxes for your room? It's going to rain soon so hurry up!" A feminine voice called from an empty house.

I looked towards my new home. It was bigger than my previous home, but it didn't have the same cozy air the other house had. Besides that it was all right although I missed the beach I used to live by. Even the fresh, grass scented air couldn't replace the salty breezes I was accustomed to.

With a sigh I grabbed the nearest box by me that was marked with my name and what it contained. I had trouble with the box since it was filled with my books. I held on tightly to the ends of the cardboard box until I saw someone pop out of nowhere in front of me.

"**Hi**!" The person shouted really, really loudly into my ears.

After getting over the surprise of the sudden visitor I stared at the weird boy. He was wearing denim overalls over a red T-shirt and was carrying a teddy bear. His hair was long and curved outwards towards the end. It was red in color. The distinct features of him was his large, dark eyes and the bandage on his cheek.

"**Hi**!" He repeated once more and stuck his hand right in front of my face to wave vigorously.

I stumbled back thinking he would hit my face and ended up on the ground. The books fell out of the box and the energetic boy jumped up and down with excitement. He pointed wildly at me and the books.

"Hoi, hoi! Let me help you with that! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, I love kitty cats, teddy bears, and I'm your neighbor! My favorite holiday is Christmas, I love the color red, I like pretty things, and oh wow! My mommy read this story to me before! I liked the part when the thing went boom and the people were like 'YAY!' and I was like 'YAY!' and then and then and then oh wait mister, mister let me help you with that!" The boy shouted out so quickly that it seemed as though the whole thing was one big word.

My head started to hurt.

It started to hurt even more as I heard the sounds of my precious fish tank falling to the ground and breaking.

It hurt a lot when I heard my dad yelling along with the kid's nonstop talking.

"Syuichirou! Could you send your friend away?" My dad asked as he tried to gather the broken pieces of the fish tank and ward off the ever-eager boy from helping.

"Hoi! Hoi! Let me! Let me, mister! Hoi, hoi me! Mister Oso wants to help too nya! Oh lady, lady let me help you with that!… Oh hehe sorry about that nya. Let me clean that up!" The boy known as Kikumaru Eiji was at twenty different places at once all too eager to help. I was going to get an earful from all the damage the kid had caused in a record breaking five minutes.

"Eiji! Come back in for dinner!" Someone called from next door.

"Hoi! Good bye buddy! Good bye mister, lady! I'll see your tomorrow! Nya bye!" In a matter of seconds the boy was gone, leaping over the fence separating their house from his.

My family and I just stared as the boy who I would deem 'The Troublemaking, Weird Boy of the Neighborhood' disappeared over the fence.

---

Hoi, I was bored. Real bored. Fuji had to go to the doctors because he got sick and I was left all alone. Even if I could I wouldn't have gone to the hospital. It was really scary and the people either pinched my cheeks or stabbed me with the shiny needles. Nya I hated the hospital.

Mommy wouldn't let me back into the house. She told me to stay outside nya, but I guess it was because I brought in my army of ants, stray cats from around the city, and Pochi, a muddy doggy. Hoi hoi she got angry. So angry I thought she'd explode.

And so I was stuck outside, nya, bored.

I got excited when I saw the moving vans pull into the empty house next door. The lady who lived there moved away after her husband died so it was up for sale. Of course me being the good citizen I was, I rushed to help them.

Hoi, hoi it was perfect! There was a kid who looked my age nya! There weren't many kids in my neighborhood because it was the type where the elderly settled in the nice, peaceful place with no young kids to play with. Fuji, his brother, and me even though Fuji had a sister and I had some siblings. Syusuke, Yuuta, and me were all around the same age, but Yuuta got scary when I played tricks on him. He wasn't much fun.

My grin got insanely huge when I saw him out of the car and help some younger girl out too. His hair was cut short and he was wearing some shirt and a pair of shorts. I can't really remember.

Well anyway nya I hopped over my fence to help. Hoi hoi this beat waiting for Fuji to come back any day! I decided to play my favorite game while I was at it too. Quietly I moved like my kitty with Mister Oso in my hand. I called it the 'Be Really Quiet to Surprise People' game.

Someone shouted out something and I saw him start to help out with the boxes. Perfect hoi hoi! My new best buddy would probably want help with those boxes!

"**Hi**!" I shouted hoping I was loud enough for him to hear. I jumped up in front of him.

He just stared at me and I thought that maybe he didn't hear me. "**Hi**!" I shouted again thinking I was loud enough this time. To gain his attention I waved my hand in front of his face. I really wanted to get to know my new best buddy.

He fell backwards and I started to jump up and down. I was so excited and I felt something fluttering around in my stomach. I think it was Mommy's casserole that made it so.

"Hoi, hoi! Let me help you with that! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, I love kitty cats, teddy bears, and I'm your neighbor! My favorite holiday is Christmas, I love the color red, I like pretty things, and oh wow! My mommy read this story to me before! I liked the part when the thing went boom and the people were like 'YAY!' and I was like 'YAY!' and then and then and then oh wait mister, mister let me help you with that!" I said hoping that I said it quick enough so he wouldn't walk away from boredom.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted who I assumed to be the kid's dad. I ran up to him and grabbed the big box for him. He looked like he needed the help. My hand slipped and the box fell. It was a fish tank and the tank shattered into round pieces instead of any jagged slices. I tried to help clean it up since it was my fault after all.

The mister didn't seem to want my help. He tried shooing me off, but who doesn't need Kikumaru Eiji's help? I was sure I could fix everything up just as quickly as it broke. Hoi, hoi I was definitely going to like my new neighbors.

"Syuichirou! Could you send your friend away?" The mister asked to the kid. So that was his name!

"Hoi! Hoi! Let me! Let me, mister! Hoi, hoi me! Mister Oso wants to help too nya! Oh lady, lady let me help you with that!… Oh hehe sorry about that nya. Let me clean that up!" I really wanted to make a good impression on the family. I tried to help the lady bring in these pretty vases, but my hand slipped again.

Butterfingers.

"Eiji! Come back in for dinner!" Mommy shouted from next door. She had probably gotten over what happened today.

"Hoi! Good bye buddy! Good bye mister, lady! I'll see your tomorrow! Nya bye!" I told them I would see them tomorrow because they would probably still need me to help out with the unpacking.

I found no need to go around the fence since going over it was always more fun. Mister Oso, my favorite stuffed animal, in hand I ran back in my own house for dinner. I was going to have a fun time telling about my new best buddy!

---

My family hoped the kid wouldn't come again after having a lot of stuff being broken. It took us longer then we ever expected to finish moving in things and by that time it started to rain really badly.

The water ruined some of our stuff, but luckily nothing happened to my fish. I loved my fish more then anything in the world besides tennis. It was a good thing I had an extra fish tank for them. I still liked the one I had before since it was bigger and a gift from my parents, but I wasn't mad at him for breaking it.

Dinner was take-out delivered just after it stopped raining. I enjoyed the pizza even though the meal was eaten in silence. My parents were in foul moods with the ruined stuff. I felt scared in my new home. It was so cold and quiet that it sent chills down my spine.

My opinion on the strange kid was left blank. I admit he didn't leave the best of any first impression on my family, but there were lots of kids my age who were just as hyper. He was probably a nice person since he did try to help and all. I was going to get to know the kid first before I made any impressions.

---

Dinner was awesome nya! We had tonkasu 1, miso soup, and some noodley things! After that Gramps sneaked me some coffee ice cream even though it was a school night! It was fun! I was bouncing around my house while stalking my family with news on the new neighbors. Mommy made me stop since she was already annoyed with me. It ruined all the fun…

I finally fell asleep at exactly twenty-two 2 nya! The coffee ice cream wore off and I had to go to kindergarten anyway. I wonder if uh Syuichirou, was it, goes to my kindergarten. I at least hope he's my age.

---

Mom had already signed me up for some kindergarten in advance. She wanted us to jump right in to our new lives after we moved. I would be going today. I was hoping I'd at least get one day off because truthfully I was nervous and scared about the people here in Tokyo.

I tried to feign sick, but I knew Mom would be able tell that I was just pretending. She handed me my backpack, my lunch, and went to grab her keys when someone at the door loudly indicated their presence. Whoever it was was ringing and knocking rapidly. We all knew who it was in an instant. My mom and I remained quiet for five minutes before he started.

"Helloooo! It's me! Eiji! Come on out best buddy nya! We'll be late for kindergarten! Hoi hoi Ryuzaki-sensei doesn't like tardiness!" He shouted loud enough for his voice to be heard throughout the house.

"Mom, how does he know I'm going today?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said with exasperation. "Go on and answer the door, Syuichirou. I don't want to start off the day with a headache."

Reluctantly I went to the door, but reminded myself to meet his with an open mind. Who knows? he could turn out to be one of my greatest friends? I highly doubted it though. Kikumaru Eiji just didn't seem like my type.

---

I woke up bright and early just to get ready. Ryuzaki-sensei had already told us about a new student and from the moment I saw him I immediately knew. I ate my breakfast quickly since I wanted to come to kindergarten bright and early. It would give me more time to get to know my new best buddy. I hadn't remembered his name after I came home.

I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and ran out the door to Fuji's house. It was right across the street. Fuji's mother usually drove all of us to kindergarten on her way to work. She had said she would be glad to bring best buddy along too after I asked her on our way back from kindergarten on the day we were told about the new student.

Fuji and his brother were already at the door putting on their shoes. They waved to me and I waved in return. I heard someone start the car and glanced at my plastic watch. It was almost time to leave.

"Good morning Eiji!" Fuji called and ran towards me. Yuuta was right behind him.

"Fuji, Yuuta, morning nya!" I replied and ran up to meet up with them. We all exchanged greetings and turned to the white house right next to mine. "Come on, let's go get best buddy!" I suggested.

Best buddy was what I called the new kid since I obviously couldn't remember his name. We all ran towards his house. I knocked and rang the bell. I hope they heard me.

I opened the door and it was no surprise to see the strange kid at the door. I turned and saw two other kids that I assumed were my other neighbors.

"Best buddy! This is Fuji Syusuke and Fuji Yuuta. They're brothers!" Eiji quickly introduced.

I inwardly cringed when he used the term Best Buddy. So I guess he had already decided to be friends with me. Shyly I waved at the new acquaintances. The one known as Syusuke smiled warmly while the other was having problems with closing his backpack.

"Hi, I'm Syuichirou." My heart was beating rapidly from nervousness and panic. What if they didn't like me? I doubted it though with the excessive use of Best Buddy the strange kid was using.

"Who's at the door?" My mother asked.

"Uh…" I never got the chance to reply.

"Hoi hoi it's me lady! I'm here with my other best buddies Fuji and Yuuta. Well good bye lady! Say hello to mister too! We're taking your son!" He shouted that echoed loudly in my house.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my safe, sane house. He practically sprinted all the way to the car and I had troubled keeping up. I heard the door close quietly behind me. I think my mother was relieved that the strange kid was no longer on our property.

---

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was that strange boy again."

"Why was he here?"

"He came to kidnap our son."

"That's good. So what's for breakfast?"

---

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Kikumaru shouted into the kindergarten building.

"What is it?" The teacher looked up from her newspaper.

"We have Syuichirou!"

"Eiji, do me a favor and stop shouting."

"Hoi hoi."

The four rushed off into the playroom so Oishi could be introduced to the other friends Eiji had.

"Taka! Hoi! Momo! Kaidoh! Ryoma! Inui! Nya how are you, Tezuka! Oishi Syuichirou that's him!"

I felt as if I was the fishies in the zoo. Other kids looked up to see me and even the two in the corner, arguing, stopped.

"Anou…Hello. I'm Oishi Syuichirou. Nice to meet you all." I felt my cheeks get warm from blushing. I wasn't used to all this attention. "Umm…I like fishies and swimming."

"Did you hear that?! He's part fish!" Eiji exclaimed and began poking Oishi to see if there were any scales.

"I didn't say that though!"

"Part fish? I wonder if he has gills."

"There's a 10 percent chance he isn't part fish, Eiji. He'd need lots of water if he was." Inui looked up from the book he was reading,

"Nyaa I knew that! Come on Best buddy!"

This was going to be a very long year.

---

**Kiyami: After taking two weeks to attempt to finish it I have. I can come up with all sorts of ideas, but never can I find enough inspiration to write it out completely. I have never had a complete continuation ever.**

**1 It's kinda like fried pork sometimes beef that has been covered with bread crumbs and egg. It's really good…I love it and I had it the night before so it came to mind when I needed a dinner item.**

**2 Military time which translates to ten o'clock.**


End file.
